


Top Branch

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Christmas Tree, Developing Friendships, Gen, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Warren decorates his first Christmas tree.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: angel
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men' nor am I profiting off this.

"Have you ever decorated a Christmas tree before?" 

Warren clutches the box of ornaments with a sudden panic. No, someone else always did the decorating. Dad would hire someone new each year to put their personal spin on Christmas decorations. 

Rogue stands expectantly with her own box loaded with ornaments. Plastic ones. Delicate glass ones with snowmen and snowflakes. 

"We always had someone else to decorate." It comes out thick and gluey.

"We can do this by ourselves. But the little ones are going to be demanding you fly them to higher branches on the big tree." 

"How many are we putting up?" Warren asks, scanning the ornaments. The first one he grabs is a large, gaudy ribbon. Silver with angels holding bells.

"We always put up just enough. Come here, I'll show you how to put on ribbons."


End file.
